Admiral Atom
Delta-3491, Admiral Atom, started out as a average clone, who was personally trained by Jango Fett and later assigned to an elite arc unit led by ArcCommander Cards and found himself being moved to multiple battalions. Early Clone Wars The first half of the Clone wars began with many battles across the galaxy, and droid army wasn't going to let some clones take them down without a fight. First Battle of Geonosis When the Clone Wars first began, Atom was shipped to Geonosis along with every other clone ready for combat. They got there just in time to rescue the jedi. Right away Cards' unit was assigned on an important on a mission, to destroy the Geonosian spires in the distance that were getting sniper shots on the clones men. They had a rough time getting past all the droids with no air support, but they pushed through and destroyed the spires, just as they saw Dooku's shuttle escaping the planet. It was a victory, but with heavy losses. Wreckage at Ord Mantell Shortly after the battle of Geonosis the Republic got word that an Acclamator assault ship that was carrying important cargo had fell under attack and crashed on the junk world of Ord Mantell. The unit's assignment was to get the cargo back and rescue any survivors from the crash site. When they got to the surface they found the ship, but the cargo was gone and there were no men alive, they noticed blaster shots on some of the clone's armor. Commander Cards contacted the cruiser above the planet to see if they could track the cargo, they successfully did but reported that it was moving at a high speed in the direction of a spaceport. By the time the unit got there they saw a ship take off, then recieved word that it was Cad Bane's ship. The cruiser was able to lure his ship into the hanger with a tractor beam but didn't have enough men to stop Bane, he then made his way to the bridge to try and shut down the tractor beam, just as the unit was able to find him although they felt guilty knowing that they let him kill so many clones. Droid Counter Attack on Christophisis After Generals Skywalker and Kenobi were shipped off of Christophsis the Republic sent Car ds' unit alone with several other units to finish off the droid army on the planet. They soon realized the Separatists had built a massive droid factory, with AATS and Octuptarras ready to be deployed knowing that they were outnumbered and out gunned the unit fell back to the cruiser to inform the Republic. Droid Base on Mustafar Commander Cards and his unit were shipped to Mustafar to destroy Droid factories on the surface, to avoid being detected the unit used escape pods to land on the surface then stole droid fighters to escape to the next factory. The mission was simple and went well until the arcs reached the main base, once there they noticed assassins droids were hired to protect the base, the unit bravely fought through them and managed to set charges on the base, but Atom and Cards captured by 2 assassin droids, who were unaware of the charges about to blow up the base the rest of the arcs went back looking for Cards and Atom. They found them, but one of the arcs pointed out that the hanger was on lock down and the only way to over ride it was to destroy the computer in the control tower. Cards assigned Atom to get to the tower and shut it down. Atom barely managed to escape the explosion and meet up with the rest of the unit. Atom is promoted to sergeant after this battle. "That was to close for comfort"- Atom talking to Cards Scouting Mission on Ryloth Shortly following the successful mission on Mustafar, The Republic received Intel that the Separatists were trying to invade Ryloth, so they sent Cards' unit to go investigate. Once on the surface the unit found the locals being driven away from there homes the arcs tried to help save them, but were forced to fall back after the droids got support from AATS. The unit tried to contact help, but it wouldn't arrive for 5 hours, with the droids closing in the unit set up some bunkers and prepared for the droids to attack. The battle raged on until the arcs found themselves surrounded, as one of the droids is about to finish Atom, off Cards pushes him out of the way and takes the hit. Right after that, a Pelta Medical Frigate manages to get to the surface and extract the arcs just in time. Cards is badly injured from the battle and unable to do more then Jedi Temple security, the arc unit refused to be stuck at the temple so they disbanded and we shipped to other Units or Battalions. 2nd Battle of Geonosis After being inactive for a while, Atom decides its time to get back in the action, and helps Ki-Adi Mundi during the 2nd Battle of G eonosis. The action begins when the Gunships take off and are thrust into the heavy fire from the surface the ship Atom was aboard crashed a long distance away from Mundi, but close enough to the landing zone that it was walking distance. Atom and the surviving clones were cut off before they could reach the landing site and forced to fight the droids out in the open. They eventually reached Point Rain and joined the main force to attack the shield generator. Atom is promoted to lieutenant after the battle. Battle of Malastare In one of the longest and toughest battles of the Clone Wars, Atom was assigned with Captain Rex to buy time for the bombers to launch an Electro Proton Bomb on top of the droid army. Atom, Rex, and the 501st Torrent Company fought long and hard against the droid army, once the bombers came, the 501st then had to outrun an incoming sink hole that trapped most of the clones underground. Atom then went underground with General Mace Windu to search for survivors, Atom and Mace split up, when Mace found the a creature the Duggs call The Zillo Beast Atom barely escaped to the Gunship with his men. Later Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu, and some RX-200 tanks move in to subdue the Zillo Beast to bring it to Coruscant. Atom was promoted to captain after this battle. Zillo Beast Attacks Coruscant When the Zillo Beast was shipped to Coruscant Atom was in charge of security outside the buildin g the Zillo Beast was being held in, when the beast broke free Atom, Rex, and a few Gunships held off the Zillo Beast until toxic gasses could be used on it. It was hard enough to hold it off, and the Republic couldn't use the RX-200 tanks on it because it was holding a transport that had Chancellor Palpatine, Master Yoda and Aalya Secura were sent in to distract it until the transport was evacuated. Gunships later moved in to kill the beast. Atom later escorted the dead Zillo Beast off Coruscant. Second Half of The Clone Wars As The Clone Wars rages on, more and more battles are breaking out, bigger tougher droids and tanks, the clones received new modified phase II armor. Citadel Rescue During the mission to free Even Piell there were many changes made to the plan, one of which was to have a gunship come down and pick up the strike team, after Plo Koon's fleet emerged from hyperspace the battle began. After the battle went on for a bit General Plo decides that there out of time and need to rescue them from the Citadel, Atom and Wolffe were aboard the gunship to rescue them, and arrived just in time to save them. Battle of Umbara For this mission Atom was assigned with the 212th Attack Battalion to assist them with the invasion of Umbara. The 212th had much much smoother time reaching the surface then the other battalions and weren't thrown directly into a fire fight. The battalion split up into to groups one being led by Obi-wan, Commander Cody, and Waxer, the other left with Atom and Boil, The main group (Led by Obi-wan.) was in charge of attacking the Capital while the other group (Led by Atom.) was incharge of attack Umbaran factories that were assisting the main Umbaran force. As Atom, Boil and the rest of the battalion were preparing to attack the first base they were ambushed by a group of Umbarans, the battalion was unprepared for this kind of attack, as the Umbarans used Millcreeps and Plasma weapons the Republic had never seen, the battalions numbers were greatly depleted after the encounter with under half of the men surviving but regardless they pushed forward and managed to destroy the factories. After the factories were destroyed, Atom got a transmission from Cody saying that General Pong Krell had become an enemy of the Republic and if encountered he had to be captured dead or alive, Cody also reports the loss of Waxer, which made Boil furious with anger, but Atom eventually managed to calm him down saying "Krell will get what's coming his way, I promise he won't get away with this." While on their way to the air base Atom received word that the Umbarans were heading to the air base to try and recapture it, Atom and the battalion quickly raced to intercept the Umbarans and arrived just in time to stop them. Atom was promoted to commander after this battle. Mission on Kiros Atom once again was assigned with the 212th to Kiros to investigate the disappearance of the Togrutans while on the surface Atom took a small group to search for any of the locals in a nearby village, only to find commando droids and new sniper droids guarding it. Atom called Cody for help, and Cody sent in Boil and some AT-TR walkers to assist them. After the battle Atom and some other men were shipped back to the cruiser when Atom was told that he would be able to lead his first mission, A mission to Felucia to destroy the droid army on the planet, with 42nd Battalion under his command. Near Death on Felucia The first mission under Atom's command didn't go to well, Felucia was a rough, as soon as they touched down on the planet, they lost contact with the Republic, an d the battalion was unprepared as the humidity killed most of the men before they could even reach the droids, and the trees getting in the way of the walkers weakened the battalion even more being forced to go on foot put them at a great disadvantage, they were eventually picked off one by one by various wild life from Felucia, Atom and the survivors rushed back to a fallen AT-TE and stayed there for shelter hoping the Republic would come for them. Rescue on Felucia After several months on Felucia, The Republic had finally sent the 501st to investigate the plane t but arrived only to find the remains of most of the 42nd Battalion, Atom and the surviving troopers from the battalion later emerged from a fallen AT-TE to assist the 501st in stopping wild animals from attacking then men. Atom and the survivors later were shipped off Felucia to a cruiser that was orbiting the planet, which later fell under attack from two Tr ade Federation ships that sent Hyena Bombers to bomb the bridge, in the process the ship's admiral perished, leaving the ship and everyone aboard it in grave danger, all the noise woke up Atom who then made his way to the bridge to find the ship in chaos, Atom then ordered all fighters to take off and attack the cruiser to the left, while their cruiser attacked the enemy ship on the right, Atom then contacted the Republic to tell them whats going on, they sent another cruiser to support Atom. After the battle The Republic was impressed by the way Atom was able to handle the situation, and offered to make him a Admiral, he agreed, but only if they would allow him to be able to serve somehow in ground battles as well, after some thought the Republic allowed him to do so in this one rare case. Skirmish on Carlac After being shipped off of Felucia, Atom was assigned with the Wolfpack to command Delta Company. Their main assignment was destroy any droids that may have survived in the wreckage of an enemy frigate that crashed earlier, once on the ground, Delta Company assisted Wolfpack in building an outpost, after the outpost was built Delta Company was deployed to destroy any droids in the area of the crashed ship, but were then ambushed by Death Watch mercenaries, after defeating them Atom contacted Commander Wolffe telling him that members of Death Watch were on the planet, Wolffe then told him he would contact the Republic to get help, then after getting a map of the area Atom found several villages in the area. and made his way to the the nearest one with Delta Company. Warriors of Carlac Once reaching the village, Delta Company found Death Watch solders and Elite Death Watch solders burning down the village, Delta Company engaged them and defeated them all with ease. "Ha! That wasn't so bad, was it boys?" "Wait sir I see something...." '' -Atom and a member of Delta company. After defeating the Death Watch solders, a new foe arrived at the Destroyed village with four Carlac Elite Death Watch solders. ''"Who are you?" "Sergeant Kellov of the Mandolorian Death Watch" "Just a bigger wimp let's take him down like the rest" a member of Delta Company said mockingly "You'll regret tangling with the Death Watch" -Atom and Stg Kellov talking before they fight. Atom and Delta Company began firing at the Carlac Elite Death Watch members but only managed to take one of them down, then Kellov ordered them to retreat, and Atom ordered his men to pursue them, leaving him alone with Kellov, Atom grabbed his Accelerated Thermal Carbine and began firing a few rounds at Kellov, Kellov however barely felt a thing with this armor being thiker then average Death Watch gear, Kellov then hit Atom in the head with his Flamethrower knocking him off his feet, just as Kellov was going to finish off Atom, Commander Ace Breao showed up with Speeder Squad and began to open fire at Kellov, with Kellov distracted Atom saw an opening and grabbed his Thermal Carbine and shot Kellov in the head to finish him. The Crashed Ship Once Delta Company and Warriors of Carlac had all their men together, Atom took Delta Company to complete their main assignment to destroy the crashed ship, Ace and Ben took Warriors of Carlac to the captured village and waited for Atom to return. Delta Company made their way to the crashed ship only to find clone trooper Sprint and some members of Wolfpack trying to break into the cruiser but with no success, Sprint told Atom he would contact him when they get in, on the way to the captured village Delta Company was attacked by a Magnaguard named IG-113. "That thing is huge!" "Self-Defense mode initiated neutralize all hostile targets" ''-Atom and IG-113 before fighting'' Atom and Delta Company had a hard time taking the guard down but eventually managed to to do it, after the battle Atom stole the guards staff and gave it to Ace Breao right before Ace and Atom were going to enter the village, Atom was contacted by a veteran member of Delta Company Xeres Gorogdrive that he would be joining them, after some more waiting Drive made it to the village and they all entered. The Captured Village After entering the village Atom, Ace, and Drive had to fight through many Death Watch solders and Carlac Elites, including several Death Watch leaders, the three of them working together proved to be to much for e ven their most elite solders. They fought through the whole village stopping Death Watch solders from burning down houses and harming civilians, they eventually reached the center of the village, where Pre Vizla was waiting, Atom and Drive stood a safe distance from his Darksaber and fired at him, while Ace kept him busy with his stolen Magnaguard staff, the group had Vizla on the run but just as they were going to arrest him they got barraged by Death Watch solders that fought them until Vizla had enough time to escape. Battle of Cato Neimoidia During this mission Atom's ships were assigned to escort Jedi Master Ferrodo and his battalion to the surface of the bridge world of Cato Neimodia . Once the cruisers were in orbit of the planet, droid gunships began to board the cruiser and try to destroy the ship, Atom sent a clone named X2 and some other men to stop the droids from reaching the reactor, X2 was successful and later made his way to the surface to assist the ground assault, Master Plo later arrived to help keep the skies clear of droid fighters "This all seems to easy." - Atom to X2 Once the sky was nearly clear of droids Atom received a transmission from Chancellor Palpatine "Admiral, send this message to the clone pilots and clone solders on the surface execute Order 66" with some hesitation, Atom followed orders and patched it through to the pilots, who later patched it through to X1 the leader of the battalion. Atom later regrets this when he finds out what the truth behind Order 66 is. Fall of the Republic With Order 66 being given, the fall of The Republic was at hand, with some clones unable to handle Order 66 it became a brief conflict that was brother against brother. Race to the Temple As Atom rushes down the halls of his cruiser with several clones who defected from Order 66, they are suddenly approached by X2 and several other clones. "What's the rush Admiral, going somewhere?" X2 asked Atom. "That's' none of your concern." Atom said as he began to walk away. "Hold is right there! your all of you are under arrest for treason against the Empire. Six clones said, as they loaded their guns. Atom, X2, and their men began to open fire'' and kill the clones. Atom and X2 talk more and find out they both defected from Order 66, they both went their separate ways. Atom headed off to the the Jedi Temple to warn the council, and X2 headed off to Dantooine to try and find a Jedi by the name of Falon Grey. Ruins of the Temple As Atom's ship reached the Temple they found it in flames, with the 501st attacking a few surviving Jedi Atom and his men tried to help the Jedi but were outnumbered and eventually forced to surrender. The 501st was going to execute Atom and his surviving clones, but Anakin Skywalker now known as Darth Vader planned to use then as test subjects for a poisioned area on Felucia they named The Dead Zone. The Dead Zone The Dead Zone is a poisoned area of Felucia found early during the Clone Wars, and was locked down by The Republic in 19 BBY. "I thought I hated this planet before....." ''"You haven't seen anything until you've seen The Dead Zone'"''' -Atom and a clone who also defected Order 66. When they arrived at the dead zone, The Empire had taken a way all of Atom's gear, then threw him into the dead zone with the other defect clones, right away Atom tried to come up with a plan for escape, Atom noticed the Umbaran plants growing around the area and figured that he could climb them to try and escape, but the guards saw him trying to escape and shot him down with a stun blast, Atom then fled deeper into The Dead Zone, after some wandering around, Atom came across a rancor, which he found eating the other clones that had been put in The Dead Zone with him. Atom watched helplessly as it ate all of the clones, then it spotted him, as he began running he came up with another plan, which was to lead the rancor into the fence hopefully knocking it over. Atom ran to the fence only to be spotted by a guard and shot down with a stun blast again, but in doing so the guard made the rancor believe Atom was dead, which made the rancor attack the guard and in the process knocking the fence over, but Atom woke up to find himself aboard a Star Destroyer. ''"Where am I?!" "Your aboard a Star Destroyer on route to The Death Star" "Death Star?" "'You'll see......." The Death Star (coming soon) Category:Male Characters Category:ARC Trooper Category:Leader Category:Clone Category:Republic Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:The Unyielding Category:Member Category:Master Builder Category:Grand Admiral Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:Delta Company Category:The Liberator